Continuous Confusion of the Heart
by SnowyFool
Summary: Mathias contracts a new disease, and no doctor has ever seen nor heard of it or its symptoms. Will a cure be made in time?... (abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: Ach i should be working on my SpaMano story. Or going to bed. Or well. Have some DenNor

* * *

Sitting on the couch, cuddling Lukas, was definitely Mathias's favorite place to be. And of course, that is where he was at the moment. He was sitting comfortably on his plush red couch, with Lukas sitting next to him, his head resting on Mathias's chest. Mathias himself had both arms wrapped protectively around his Norwegian lover, a happy smile plastered on his face. In his mind, this was a perfect moment. Lukas snuggled closer to his "pillow", putting an arm around Mathias's waist. Mathias couldn't see Lukas's face, but he was sure he was blushing, since the smaller man didn't often show his affection. The small act of love made this an even more perfect moment in Mathias's mind. That perfect moment was slightly ruined however, by a sudden wracking cough from Mathias. Lukas quickly sat up, startled by both the noise and the strong vibrations in Mathias's chest, which he was using as a pillow. Mathias continued to cough harshly, turning his head away from Lukas as to not cough on him. Lukas watched him uncertainly.

"Mathias, are you alright? Did you forget how to breathe?" He teased lightly, but worry could still be heard in his tone if you knew him as well as Mathias did. Once the Dane finally stopped coughing, he turned back to Lukas with a weak smile, looking drained of energy just from that one bout of hacking coughs.

"Aw, don't be worried about me~... I'm fine, i just got dust in my throat, that's all" He said, giving Lukas a reassuring peck on the cheek. Lukas stared at him a moment longer, then rested his head back on Mathias's chest. Mathias also went back to relaxing, when Lukas sat up again.

"I can tell that cough really shook you, your breathing is fast..." He said to him. Mathias didn't look worried at all.

"Stop worrying about me! I'm-" He was cut off by another harsh bout of coughs, his face twisted in pain. When he composed himself once again, his voice was rough and scratchy from the coughing.

"I'm fine, really."


	2. Chapter 2

Lukas, still worried, was always hovering around Mathias, silently making sure he was okay. His cough had not gotten any better, and he was now occasionally coughing up small amounts of blood. To say the least, he was worried. And as much as he tried not to show his worry, he knew Mathias was aware of just how scared he really was about Mathias's health. At the moment, Mathias was sitting at the couch drinking soup that Lukas had prepared for him. Despite not being completely sure of Mathias's illness, Lukas could infer that soup would at least heal his cough. At first Lukas thought it was a cold, but besides the coughing, Mathias had no other symptoms of such. He didn't have fever, he was congested, and the blood. His thoughts were interrupted by a whine from Mathias.

"Luke..." He whined, staring at Lukas pathetically. Lukas walked over to him and sat down, not sitting close to him in fear of catching whatever he had.

"What is it?" He asked, with a bit more edginess than he intended. Mathias sighed tiredly and leaned heavily against Lukas's shoulder.

"Luke, my throat hurts..." He said softly, as to not irritate his throat more. Lukas gently pushed him back to sit up straight.

"I can't do much to help that, unless you're ready to go to a doctor now." He stated, running his fingers though Mathias's hair in a soothing manner. Mathias's screwed up into a scowl, and he shook his head.

"Nooo..." He whined. "You can take care of me better than any doctor," He said with a smile. Lukas sighed. He wasn't so sure of that.

* * *

A/N:: I'm sorry i havent been updating as often as id like, but im not very motivated to write, sorry! D: Dont worry though, the chapters in this story will be a bit shorter than the chapters in my other stories so hopefully i can get new chapters out faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Rushing around the house, fetching things for Mathias, was Lukas' new job. He had to take some time off from his current job to become Mathias' new "nurse", because the stubborn man refused to go to a doctor.

Right now, Lukas was bringing out a cup of ice cold water for Mathias. The danish man had been complaining about his throat hurting almost nonstop, no doubt hurting his throat more by talking so much. Lukas handed Mathias the cup of water, and the older man took it, drinking it quickly. Lukas sighed, watching him carefully.

"Mathias, don't drink so fast, you'll start coughing again." Lukas warned. Mathias stopped drinking to give Lukas a weak, crooked smile. "Stop worrying about me! Ill be fine, I'm feeling better already-" He was cut off by a rather harsh cough. Lukas sighed again, sitting next to him and gently patting his back.

"You really should go to a doctor," Lukas said to him, for possibly the hundredth time in the 3 days hes been sick. Mathias snorted between coughs. "I d-do not!" He managed to say, before coughing again, a small bit of blood leaking out the corner of his mouth.

Lukas stood, crossing his arms in frustration. "What will make you go?" He asked the sickly man.

Mathias huffed stubbornly. "Nothing. I'm not sick enough to go, don't waste your money." He said, ending his sentence with a weak wheezing noise. Lukas shook his head, turning to go get Mathias some food.

Mathias made a noise like he wanted to say something, then a choking noise was heard. Lukas turned to see Mathias hunched over, a hand to his neck. Lukas hurried over to him, panic making his movements unsteady as he tried to make Mathias sit up straight.

"Mathias? Mathias what happened?" He asked fretfully. Mathias couldn't answer, all he could do was stare at Lukas with wide, scared eyes as his face started to turn an unhealthy red from lack of oxygen to his brain.


	4. Chapter 4

Lukas' panic began to settle deep in his heart, and his brain almost couldn't form a coherent thought about how to help Mathias at the moment. His instinct took over and he grabbed Mathias' shoulders, forcing him into a straight sitting position.

"Matt? Mathias, relax try and take a deep breath-" He tried to calm the sick man.

Mathias shook his head vigorously, his eyes wide in fear. "I-I ca-" He forced out, unable to take a breath. Lukas thought quickly, trying took keep a straight face and not let his panic show as to not frighten Mathias more. Lukas' brain seemed to start working correctly all of the sudden, and he remembered what he remembered in health class when he was in school. He quickly shoved Mathias forward and got behind him, wrapping his arms around Mathias' midsection and squeezing hard.

Mathias made a wheezing sound and hacked loudly. Lukas heard him gasp as he sucked in air. Lukas let go of him and turned Mathias' shoulders to face him.

"Mathias? Are you ok, what happened?" He asked. Mathias was still gagging, a small bit of blood running down his chin. When he spoke his voice was rough and weak.

"I-I don't know, I couldn't breathe all of the sudden, something was stuck in my throat, it felt awful..." He trailed off, coughing softly.

Lukas saw something dark in front of the couch that he didn't remember being there before. He turned his head to look at it, his gaze almost horrified. "Mathias... Is that what was stuck in there?" He asked. Mathias followed his gaze and grimaced at the dark spot on the floor, seeming to be a large clot of blood about the size of a grape.

Mathias shivered as he looked at it. "I guess so..." He wiped his chin and observed the blood on his hand. "I guess I'm... really not ok." He said softly, sounding worried for once.

Lukas glared at him. "Idiot... if you would have just let me take you to a doctor sooner-" "I know." Mathias cut off Lukas' lecture. He hung his head in shame. "I-if its not too late... I'd like to go now. My throat feels like its been torn out, my mouth tastes like blood, and my head feels light." He listed his symptoms, a look of guilt on his face as he realized just how bad it might be that he hadn't gone sooner.

Lukas almost felt pity for the man. "Of course. Go get dressed; i need to clean up the floor." He said stonily, getting up to get something to clean the blood. When he came back out to the living room, Mathias had only just stood up and was going to get dressed. Lukas watched him walk off, then set to work on the stained carpet. He almost gagged as he cleaned up the clot of blood. _Nothing should come out of a human looking like that..._ He thought fearfully.


	5. Sorry

**I regret to inform all you loyal followers and fans, but this fanfiction will not be continuing. Please check out my Undertale fanfiction instead, for that one will be updated often. Again, i apologize for the inconvenience. I just dont really feel hetalia anymore :/**


End file.
